This disclosure relates to connectors used in electrical power distributing systems at terminals where effective connections are required at a flat terminal pad. An example would be at a connection to a transformer, circuit breaker, air switch, bus "tee" or regulator, where electrical cables are interconnected with equipment terminals.
A multitude of such connectors are utilized today in electrical power distributing systems. Separate types of connectors are typically used for single or multiple cable connections, and for accomodating the various offset and angular positions of the cable relative to the mounted terminal. This requires that utilities and personnel designing, installing and maintaining such systems stock a variety of connectors in order to meet inventory requirements. The present power connector assembly was designed to meet the industry need for a versatile connection adaptable to a variety of physical arrangements.